Survival Island
by PLAINAWESOME
Summary: Hey guys just to let all my readers know this story on hold sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Author note**

**Hey readers before I go on I want to special thanks to Mr spec ops for leaving a awesome review on the new guy, so I decide to make this story. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy tree friends expect for my OC's**

Drake is walking down the street with Switch as they were talking about video games, and girls. Then out of nowhere a poster paper hit Drake in the face, and then Switch laughs. Drake sent him a death glare as he start to read the paper. "Holy crap, Switch there is an island is taking people and making them compete in a island for 1,000,000,000,000 dollars." Drake said as he shows Switch. "Cool let show people and enter." Switch said as he grab, and read the paper."

**Author Note**

**So readers if you want to you can enter in the island, and want to see your Oc's win or worst please fill out the forum below.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Fur color:**

**Personality:**

**Bio (if you want):**

**Other:**

**Thanks**


	2. The boat

Author note

OH MY GOD, I got lot of oc's thanks you readers, so this chapter is going to show all the oc's and cannons if you want to send a oc you still could.

Disclaimer: I do not own happy tree friends just some of the oc's or Capcom games 'hint hint'

Drake POV

Drake, and Switch start to pack up there things and they wave bye to drake's brother. They exit out of the house. The second they went outside, and they saw the whole town with lugged of stuff. They look around, and saw a big boat and on the side were the ship name but it was somewhat faded. But from what they can see it said this.

SS K-n- -en-o-b-a

While the two teens was looking at the name someone crash into them. Both who were on skateboards, One was cuddles who hit Switch, and the second Cuddles saw it was switch he ran away. Drake saw who hit him.

He was a white cat, with blue eyes, and he was rubbing his head, mainly because he had no helmet. "Oh sorry bro Cuddles dare me to skate down the hill, and use something as a ramp to reach the ship." The cat said as he stood up, and picks Drake up.

"No it okay, but what is your name." Drake asks. "My name is Risky, and I love to do stunts and parties, my life is like one big adventure, but I never eat veggies, NEVER." He said as he dust himself off.

"Man this guy annoying." Drake heard in his head. "Brake quiet you hate everyone we meet." Drake said back in his mind. "Yeah and then I kill them." Brake said "Brake remember you can only come out if I die, or if there too much blood around, and I think that not going to happen." Drake said as he got no respond back

Drake look down and saw some dog tags, he first though it was Flippy, but he saw Flippy with flaky, and he had his on his neck. Drake look closer and it read if found retune to Risky. He put the tags in his pocket and will retune them when he sees Risky again. "Yo Drake come on before the boat leaves." Switch said as Drake came back to reality.

As they were walking to the ship, they saw two animals fighting, one was a white bear, with an eye patch over her left eye, and it was black. She had a big case in her hand, she look female, and angry. The other was a hybrid he was half bull, and half horse, and he was blue, and Drake saw a gun on his belt, and he had a cowboy hat, and look pissed.

"Oh look a fight." Brake said. "Not if I can help it." Drake said as he walk up to the fighting animals." Hey why are you fighting?" Drake asks, as the Bull or horse looks at him. "We talking about who was better in bed with your mom." He said as he flips Drake off. "Was that an insult cause I let you know I hate my mom, and dad I kill them if I go back to them, so what the problem." Drake ask as he shock the cowboy. "Well he start to say he more evil them Flipqy, and then I said no way." The bear said as she walk away.

"WHAT I MORE EVIL THEN THAT GUY." Brake shouted in Drake mind, only for Drake to a headache. "Brake don't scream." Drake said out loud. The cowboy look at him. "Who is Brake?" He ask with a confuse face. "Brake who, I never said Brake." Drake said as he try to cover up his mistake. The cowboy looks at him, and then kicks him in the gut, following up with a uppercut. "Hey I want to know, and I plan to get that inform one way or the other." He said as he rubs his knuckles.

"See you got knock out…Can I kill him." Brake said in Drake mind. "Brake we both know I only flip if I see or taste blood." Drake said as he felt something drip off him, as he stood up. Drake touches his nose, to see it was bleeding, and he felt his stomach bleeding a little. "Oh is that blood, or fruit punch." Brake said as Drake felt dizzy.

Switch saw this and looks at the cowboy. "Hey who the fu-." Switch was cut off as the cowboy punchers him in the face.

Drake was still dizzy, and then he heard laughing. He tries to get up, but he fell, then the laughs become louder. He felt a kick to his side. "Drake let me out, or else we die, and then we are stuck here, while the others are at the island." Brake said "No I got this, I can do this myself okay." Drake said. He heard a police car, and Lumpy was in it, he went up to the cowboy. "Okay Carol stop this now, or I take you to jail again." Lumpy said. The cowboy, whose name was Carol look at lumpy, pull his gun out, and shot Lumpy. His blood went onto Drake, and some in his mouth.

"See there your blood, now LET ME OUT." Brake yelled. "I-i-i- can't-th-think straight. "Drake said as he close his eyes. Most of the people left, to the boat, as Carol laugh. Drake got up with his eyes close. "Hey look who is up." Carol said as he looks at Drake. "Now who Brake." He ask. "THAT BE ME." Drake open his eyes to see reveal that there were red, and not blue. He was clearly Brake now. Brake ran up to Carol. Carol took aim, and unloads the rest of his clip into Brake. Brake felt all of the bullets, and look at himself. "Great my hoodie has blood all over it, thanks." He said as Carol look at him in shock. "You should be dead." He said in shock. "Uh too late someone beat you to that." Brake said as he walk to Carol.

Brake unsheathed his claws, and shows his teeth as he walks to carol. Carol ran away to the ship. "Yo Brake let Drake be in control." Switch said as he got up from the ground. "As much as I would love to I can't." He said looking at switch. "Wait why?" Switch ask

"Well since Drake is injured he needs bed rest." Brake said. "Fine just no killing." Switch said. "What that like asking a painting not to paint, or a swimmer not to swim, or a rapist not to rape." Brake said as he sheathed his claws, and walk to the boat.

"Look how long until Drake heals?" Switch asks. "Well I say about 2-3 hours, or maybe 10 minutes." Brake said as he took out an iPod. "Uh what are you going to do?" Switch said as he back up. "Don't I not going to use this to kill, Drake said maybe if I listen to music the cool down time can go faster, so in other words, he be in control faster." Brake said as he scrolls though his music.

Brake's POV

As me, and Drake's friend went to the boat, I felt a little better, I wonder how Drake would react when he awakes from his nap, to see he on the boat. To my taste, this is too colorful. I rather see at least someone die that not me, or something that evil or mean, hell I rather see the food, hopefully there some meat. Brake though

Brake looks around and saw a few people he never killed before. One was a squirrel, and she was brown, and had a red stripe crossing its right side, but what caught his attention was she had a sniper on her back.

There was a pink bunny screaming at a waiter from the boat, maybe because he spills a drink on her. She looks young, maybe 12.

There was a yellow fox, which was by himself, and he was male.

Brake saw three people who he knows. He went up to them. But on his way he bumps into someone. He looked at the person. She was a pink rabbit, with a sapphire colored kimono, a teal sash, a violet colored kimono, and a monarch butterfly hairpin.

"Sorry." She said. Brake tries his best not to kill "It okay I fine." He said as he walk away. He saw his friends. Two were cats, and the other was a wolf. "Hey look it Drake. Said one of the cats. "Nope it Brake." He correctly. "Oh why aren't you going on a killing spree?" Said the cat. The cat had dark brown fur, and had a sleeveless white T-shirt, normal brown hair that goes to her hips, a dark blue skirt that goes to her knees, and light brown boots.

The other cat was dark blue with purple highlights. He look 18, but Brake knew his real age. He had black belly-shirt, and jeans shorts. "Hey fuzz ball." Brake said as he try not to laugh at his name. Fuzz ball look at Brake. "I just hope you don't hurt Annie, got it." He said. "Yeah, yeah whatever, sup Jarry." Brake said to the black wolf, he had a blue sleeveless shirt, a red jacket, dark, ripped, jumpy jeans with black boots. "What up." He said back.

"So had did Drake flip this time." Annie ask "Well he got in a fight with a cowboy, and after he beat the shit out of him, the cop came, which was lumpy came, and shot him, blood went everywhere and some went into Drake mouth, and I think you can guess what happen next." Brake said

"Oh so can you unflip." Fuzz ball ask. "Can't he is on bed rest so in an hour he'll be back." Brake said as he walk away. He heard a speaker go on. "Welcome all constant, now you will meet me the host of this de-uh I mean game show." Said the speaker. "Something now right?" Brake heard a voice. "Drake you should be sleeping." He said in his head

"Yeah no, I think I fine." Drake said in Brake mind "Fine but no more fights, unless you have to." Brake said as he went back to his side of Drake mind. "When did I get on the boat." Drake said to himself, as he heard Brake laugh.

Drake turns his attention back to the speaker. "I would like to thanks to you the constant for joining us, but I think you just here for the money, I just hope you read the warning." The speaker said. "Hey Drake can you look at this." Drake heard a voice behind him. He turns to see Jarry walking to him with the paper.

He handed Drake the paper, and saw big red letters.

WARNING

DUE TO THIS ISLAND BEING OLD, IT IS FULL OF TRAPS, CANNBALS, EVIL MYTHS, ZOMBIES,POSION GAS, ESCAPE PSYCO PATHS, AND EVIL KILLING GHOST, PLUS MORE.

"Are you joking?" Drake said to himself. "We have to leave and warn everyone." Jarry said as he walk away. "Uh Drake what is happening?" Brake ask. "Well the island is a trap, we need to leave." Drake said as he went to find Switch

After while Drake found Switch about to bite Cuddles. "Switch we need to leave." Drake said as he pulls Switch away from Cuddles. "What is it, I hungry?" Switch ask.

"This island is a trap, and if don't leave WE ALL GOING TO DIE." Drake said as his eye flash red quick, but still was blue. "Drake clam down." Switch said as he grab Drake, on the arm

Drake punch Switch off.

"Ow what the fuck man?" Switch said to Drake.

"Sorry I not use to dying, ever since Ishine went insane." Drake said as he recall Ishine as a hollow ( quick author note: If you are stuck, then read the last part of the new guy to figure out what Drake means)

"Look let tell people about this and leave." Switch said

"Yeah." Drake said as he clam down, and saw the start to take off.

"EVERYONE GET OFF THE ISLAND IS A DEATH TRAP." Drake scream as most people just look at him.

"Liar"

"You just want all the money to yourself."

"Yeah"

"Not cool man, not cool."

Drake heard from people

Then he saw a knife flew straight at him.

Drake had to react quick, but it got him in the shoulder.

"Brake I think this is where you come in handy." Drake said in his head. "No you got this, beside I lazy." Brake said in respond. "You're joking right." Drake said in his mind.

…nothing, no sound, no respond, just some snoring.

"Okay who threw that?" Drake ask

"Me you jackass." Said a voice

Drake look around for the voice, until he found the animal, with a second knife in the person hand.

"SNIFFLES." Drake scream as he lept in the air, and jump on Sniffles. Drake start to claw, and bite sniffles, only to get pull off by Flippy, and Switch. "Okay clam down, this is not you, not even Brake." Flippy said as he try not to flip.

"I AM CLAM." Drake scream. "Drake what wrong." …. "Drake?" … "DRAKE?"…. "Fuck where is he?" Brake said to himself in Drake mind.

"Drake what wrong, it just a knife, let leave." Switch said as he and Flippy drag him to the land side. Before they could reach it, huge spike walls, came up, and block all forms of escape. "Shit see, he warn you, and you didn't listen now we all dead." Switch said as Drake hit the ground, and fainted.

"Can we blow them up?" Carol suggest. "Maybe, but I ran out of grenades." Flippy said.

Then the speaker came alive. "Hello constant I see the ship got a upgrade." The person said. "Now you have two choices." The speaker said as two boxes fell from one of the vents. "Choice one is to save Drake, with the parts in the box." "Or leave him for food." Then one of the boxes bust open, as a tall creature came out, it had no face, just a mouth, it was gray all over, it arms were mangle, and it had spikes coming from it, and it open it mouth to show a huge leech. "This is my pet, and he hungry,

"He feds on blood, and now you can save Drake, or save yourself, and try to grab the gun to kill him." The speaker said as the creature walk towards the animal

Author note:

Done, now I put a special hint in this story, well two, I wonder who can find it.

Hint one: It is famous for being a zombie game

Hint two: The creature, and ship are together

Drake: What wrong with me.

Me: Nothing, but I think I let you died.

Drake: T.T

PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU WANT


	3. THE MONSTER

**Author Note:**

**I hope you having a good time trying to figure the puzzle out, the winner gets nothing, or do they. Part two for survival island, when they can there…DEAD.**

**Oh, befor I forget, here are the oc's authors**

**Drake, Crimson, Switch, Herb, Host,: Me, PLAINAWESOME**

**Annie the cat, Jarry the wolf, Fuzz ball: DeathPrincess821**

**Rissa Klovatav, Lindy the bear: Insertcreativepennamehereplz**

**Risky: Mr. spec ops**

**Sunny smiles: DJ**

**Brenny: Veryhardcoreshit**

**Carol the cowboy big bull: Someone67**

**Jerry: Xenomorfe**

**Hope you getting the hints, oh and DeathPrincess821 got it but I will allowed 5 people to get it in total good luck, hint, Zombie game By CAPCOM… Story time.**

**Switch's POV**

I start to panic; this thing was coming towards us. "COME ON WE NEED TO SAVE DRAKE." I shouted at the other constants. "No way in hell man, I hate that kid." Carol said "Screw you Carol, I going to help Drake." Risky said as he went up to Switch. "Anyone else want to help?" Switch ask

"I help." "Me too." "I help him, because he is my master friend." "Yeah me too." Switch turns his head to see Flippy, Jarry, Annie, and Fuzz ball walking to Switch." Okay, Fippy do you think you can get the gun, and shoot that thing?" Switch asks. "I was in war I pretty sure; I could handle a gun, and my knife." Flippy said as he took out bowie knife, and run to the box with the gun inside. "Everyone else can help, please Drake a good man." Switch said as he went to grab Drake." "Yo dude I got some fire crackers in my bag, let me grab them." Risky said as he went to grab his bag. "Okay just hurry up, Drake not really the light type." Switch said. "Let me help you out." A voice ask behind Switch. He turn his head to see a white bear, with a black eye patch over her left eye." Okay what your name." Switch said as he pull Drake away from the monster. "My name Lindy, remember the bear from that fight, where he got his ass kick?" Lindy ask

"Oh yeah." Switch said laughing at the event. They both start to pull Drake away from the monster as it came closer. "I got the gun." Flippy said as he aims the iron sight. "Goodbye you ugly shit." He whisper to himself. Click, click. "What no ammo." He said as went to look in the box. Nothing, just the box. "Hey what the big idea, I thought you said to kill it, but how can I if there is no ammo." Flippy ask "Well I thought you were just going to leave him to die, like all the others, so yeah no ammo." The speaker said.

"Flippy what is wrong?" Switch ask.

"There no ammo for the gun." He said

"WHAT?!" Switch scream

"I hate to say it, but you have to let Drake die." Flippy said

"FUCK YOU, I not going to let him die." Switch said as he looked at the monster

"That thing is 20 meters from you, make up your mind." The speaker said.

"NO!" 20 meters from the animals.

"Do it, just let him go." Carol said.

"NO FUCK YOU ALL!" Switch scream at them. 18 meters.

"Dwell over him later." Cuddles said.

"No he is my only friend." Switch said 15 meters.

"Switch I can't find my dog tags, that where my fire crackers are, did you see them?" Ricky asks. 13 meters

"Drake has it." Switch said as he went through Drake pockets in his hoodie. 12 meters

"I think I got it." Switch said after searching. 9 meters.

I threw the dog tags at risky. "Got it." He said

Risky gave one to Annie, Jarry, and Fuzz ball. 8 meters

"Hurry it getting close." Switch said.

"Yeah it is really ugly." Lindy said 5 meters.

Risky, Fuzz ball, Annie, and Jarry threw the fire crackers at the monster.

The monster look around, to find the noise, and went away from Drake, Lindy, and Switch.

Flippy, went up and started to cut the monster with his knife.

It looks at him, not caring that it was cut, and it back handed Flippy. It then ran up to Switch. 14 meters.

"Fuck this." Switch said as he run up to the monster

They were both close to each other.

Switch jump on the monster, as he bit into it neck, and try to take control of the monster. "Wow you biting my pet." The speaker said. "Smart, it blood is infect, and you are." The speaker said, as Switch stop biting, and saw the monster die. "But now, since you 'save Drake' you now have two more choices." The speaker said.

"What is it?" Disco bear ask.

"Well since Switch wanted to save his almost dead, friend, and bit my pet, now he become one." The speaker said, as most of the group was shock, and Switch start to puke. "But how, all he did was tried to take control of it." Giggles ask.

The speaker made the wrong answer buzz. "You see the monster blood has a virus, and when Switch bit it, he got the virus, now he will become a zombie." "So you either let him suffer, and become one, and let him kill you, or end his life right here, right now." The speaker said as it went offline.

"Okay let's kill him." Carol said as he went to find some kind of weapon. "WHAT YOU CAN'T KILL HIM." Lindy screams at him. "I know I need a weapon." Carol said as he grabs a metal pipe.

**NO ONE POV'S**

People try to stop Carol from killing Switch. "Look you see two dead friends, I see two losers, out of my way to win." Carol said as he loads his gun. This cause Flippy to flip. He grabs his bowie knife, and run to Carol. Carol saw him running, and shot at him. The bullets miss but a few hit. Manly in the legs, and arms. Seeing blood, and there friend hurt. Annie, and Jarry flip. Making them AnUie, and Mad. They grab Carol, as Switch continues to puke his breakfast.

"See he'll be dead, and then we have to kill him, or he'll kill us." Carol said aiming his gun at Switch. "So it either kill or be kill, and maybe his meat still good." Carol said about to pull the trigger. "No we are not eating him." Cuddles said, as everyone else agreed.

"Too bad, more for then." Carol said as he shot Switch in the head. Everyone else scream as some cry a little. Two of their friends dead. Then Switch got up, looking pale. "What the fuck." Carol said under his breath. Switch ran to the group, and they spread out. Then a man busted though a door, and everyone look at him. "He saw Switch, and aim his gun. "No don't shoot him." Brenny ask. The man look at her in surprise. "Fine, but let go now." He said in an Italy style voice, as he hold door open for them.

After everyone went through the door.

The man closes the door. Flippy, Annie, and Jarry clam down, and were back to normal. They look outside, and saw Switch eating Drake, but something was coming from his mouth, and it was sucking on Drake's neck.

"Do you know what that is?" Lindy ask. "A fox eating a dragon." The man reply with a laugh. This made Flippy mad, as he went to punch the man. The man reacts quickly and grabs his hand, and threw him to the ground. "Sorry if I made you upset, but I save you guys. "Our friends are dead." Lumpy said as he said it to the wall. "Okay… well anyway I wish I could tell you my name but I forgot it." The man said. "Wait does it make you weird that we talking animals and you're a human." Sniffles ask

The man chuckled as he walks up to Sniffles. "Listen an animal kidnap me, and told me something about an island for you, and then he wipes my memory, and second my partner is here, so I need to get her, she knows all about me.

"Second the only thing I remember is that I fought those thing and you think I surprise by little talking colorful animals, I took on monster that inhuman, I seen stuff that make you guys wussy, so shut up about me being surprise." The man said as he heard something.

"Do you remember the animal that took you?" Flaky ask. The man just at him, with a are you joking face. "Oh yeah sorry." She said. "It okay, but be careful okay, we need to find my partner." He said. "Is she hot, okay like that, or is she just a little whore." Disco bear as all the woman look at him with an angry glare. "Well I say she just kill you, or knock your ass out." He said as he went down the hallway.

"How can we find her for real?" Lammy ask. "Okay she has brown hair, a blue suit, blue or brown eyes, and that all I can remember." The man said. Then a radio went active. "Parker where are you Parker?" Said the man on the radio. "Hello who is this?" The man said to the radio. "Parker this is no time for games, where is Jill?" The man said.

"I sorry sir, but I had my memory wipe, can you help me?" The man said. "Okay do you see a logo stating B.S.A.A on it?" The man on the radio ask. "Yeah it has a name on it?" The man said. "What does the name said?" The man on the radio ask

Then the memory all came back to him. "My god, I remember, O'Brian is this you?" The man asks. "Yes now where Jill?" The man name O'Brian asks. "I don't know we were kidnap, had my memory wipe, but now I got some back." The man said. "Okay find her, then continue your mission." O'Brian said as the radio went off line.

"Hey what just happen, and who are you?" Fuzz ball ask

The men turn to them. "My name is Parker, and I was sent here, with my partner Jill, to look for someone, but that is all I know." He said as the speaker came on. "Oh look who died, and who remember everything, wel-." PARKER HELP ME." The man was cut off, by a female voice. "JILL WHERE ARE YOU." Parker scream. "Damn, look she on the second floor, but when you get her, a time bomb well go active, and you and the whole constant must get to the island or—BOOM." The speaker said, as he laugh like a crazy. "Come we are on the four floors." Parker said as he went to the door.

"But if we go, a bomb will blow us up if we get her." Rissa said. "No he lying, as we speak the bomb is active." He said to the group.

"How do you know?" Lumpy ask

"Well think about it, why well he tell us that there is a bomb, that well go active if I get my partner, then get to the island, no too smart, he know we wouldn't get her, until we get to the island, and then the bomb goes on, so he trigger the bomb, now let go." Parker said. "Oh and does anyone have a weapon?" Parker ask

"I have a knife, and an empty pistol." Flippy said. "I got my pistol." Carols said reloading his gun. "I got a shotgun." Lindy said. "Yeah and I have sniper." Sunny said taking her gun out.

"Okay did not know you be packing, but in this room there ammo." Parker said kicking the said door.

**AFTER GETTING SOME AMMO.**

"Okay if I guess right we have 25 minutes." Parker said. "Wait what about Switch, and Drake they might be a cure?" Annie asks. "Well you could be right, but let worry about the people who are alive, if we get a cure, we can get you dead friends." Parker said.

As the group went down the stairs. They saw a few zombies, and start to open fire.

As they were shooting, Parker saw a B.O.W that was huge, it had one part of it upper side, it look like a huge mouth, and the head was normal, expect it look in pain, and it was all twist, and it had a huge body, oh it also had two large sharp bones spinning making it like a chainsaw. "Oh shit EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM T HAT THING." Parker said as he push people though the second floor door. "What is that thing?" Jerry ask.

"Me and Jill call it a scagdead, watch out for his chainsaw." Parker said as he threw a grenade. "Now go to that door where Jill is." Parker said as he and the animals though the door, and put a few object on the door handle to slow the Scagdead down. "Parker help." Said a voice behind them. He turn and saw Jill, a TV, and the BOMB. "Oh crap what happen here?" Parker ask

"Oh god Parker, I think I insane, I thought we were kidnap by a talking animal." Jill said. "Hey sexy." Said Disco to Jill. "Oh shit, I not insane, wait, my god you're a pev." She said as she kick the shit out of disco bear.

"Jill we need to go, either we get kill by the bomb, or the scagdead out there." Parker said as he went to disarm the bomb. "Okay anyone with a gun, shoot thing." She said pointing the scagdead. "Shot him in the small head, anyone else look for some ammo, herbs, or grenades." She said as she open the door, and started to shoot the scagdead.

Everyone, with guns, was shooting nonstop until. "Hey I out of ammo." Sunny said, as then Lindy had no more ammo. "No more shells, do you have a few?" Lindy ask. "Sorry but I think I out too." Jill said as she heard a unwanted clicking noise.

"Me too." Flippy said. "Ha I the only one with bullets." Carol said as he went to shoot but heard a click. "Fuck never mind I out. "GRENADE!" Jill scream as she threw a frag at the scagdead, and the monster went on his knees stun.

"Parker switch." Jill said as he went to shoot, and she tries to disarms.

Parker took out a fully loaded P90, and shot the whole mag at the scagdead, and then he threw a grenade, and when it exploded it was dead.

"I got the bomb offline Parker." Jill said.

"Great, now I have a favor to finish." Parker said. "What Favor?" Jill ask

"Well two of the animals friend, got infected, and I think we should help them." He said. "I look for some herbs okay." Jill said. "I go get the bodies." Parker said

"Okay, but don't kill them, tie them up." Jill said as she threw some rope at Parker. "Fine but I have rights to shoot them in the leg." He said "No they have to be unharmed." Jill said. "Okay I get them." He said as he left.

**PARKER'S POV**

I went back to the part of the ship to where the animals were. I saw them walking around looking for prey. They like a little version of the ooze, but I can see the leech, well I get handle them. I kick the door open, and ran to the two. They took quick notice of me, and ran at me. I jump, and wrap one piece of the dragon's mouth, and knock him down, and saw the fox jump at me. I duck in time for him to land on the dragon

"Man I never get paid enough for this." I said to myself. I tie some rope around the fox's legs, and arms, and then his mouth. I then went to the dragon, and place my foot on him to hold him down. I turn him around, and tie some rope on his legs, and arms. Then I pick them up.

"That was easy." I said to them. I then turn around, and saw a few hunters looking at me. "FUCK." I scream as I drop the bodies, load a fresh clip, in my pistol, clock it back and took aim.

**JILL'S POV**

"So if I can do this right, we can save your friends okay." I said to the animals. "Please do, there very nice." I heard a little red animal. "So what is your name." I ask them.

**AFTER A WHILE**

"Okay Flaky, yes I can help your friends, but I need to make this cure." I said to calm them down. I then heard some gunshots, and got worried. "Parker what is happening up there?" I ask and he responds. "Just some hunters, I got the animals all tied up, and I be there soon, do you want to talk to them." He said.

"Why are there gunshots?" I heard cuddles ask. "Parker just ran into some hunters, he has your friends but he be here soon okay." I said to make sure everyone that they are okay.

PARKER'S POV

I shot the last hunter, and grab the fox, and dragon. I soon headed down the stairs, and walk to the second floor, and I walk into the room, and place the bodies down. "SPECIAL PACKAGE FOR A JILL." I scream as I enter the room. "Okay I got the cure, but I need to inject it into the leeches so I need you to undo the rope and hold the mouth open okay." Jill said as she hold two purple liquids in a tube with a needle.

"Okay ready?" I said as I undid the mouth of the fox. "Yeah but be careful not to get bit okay." She said. I nodded and open the fox's mouth, and then the leech was inside of his mouth.

"My god was is it thing." Risky said as he tries to poke it. Jill grabs his hand. "Don't." She said as she injects the cure in the leech's mouth. It hisses, and it growls, then it stops moving. The fox sprang to life, and threw up the leech. "My god what happen?" Switch said, as he starts to cry in fear, and pain. "You fine okay." Flaky said as she calm him down.

"Ok next." Parker said as he unties Drake's mouth.

The same thing happens, and then the speakers came alive. "Good job, you save your friends, kill my friends, meet the B.S.A.A, but you disarm one bomb." He said as he laugh, and a wall slot open to show a bomb, with 1 minute left, and ticking. "EVERYONE RAN." Jill scream as they ran to the end of the ship, then they see a helicopter.

"Look a rescue team." Parker said as he took a flare out, and lit it.

The helicopter, notice, and flew towards them.

It was above them.

"COME ON GRAB THE LADDER." Shouted the pilot.

30 seconds were left.

All that was left was Drake, Switch, Flippy, Jill, and Parker

Some ooze was behind them.

Sunny saw them and took her sniper out, and pick them off, one by one.

15 seconds left. Parker and Jill were last, and now that everyone was on they left, and after a while they saw the ship blow up. "Good riddance." Parker said to himself.

**AFTER A LONG WHILE**

"Are you sure you want to go to the island?" Jill ask

"Yeah we are here for a reason." Pop said as he rub cub's head.

"Okay but be careful." Parker said as they drop them off.

After they left turned and saw a light green bear.

"HELLO CONSTANT." He yelled

**Author note:**

**MY GOD TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY YES.**

**I Hope you enjoy this chapter, cause I sure did**

**By the way you still can awesome the challenge of the game**

**I know that I partially gave the answer, but who cares**

**The top 5 people who guess it right gets to**

**-Make someone die**

**-bring someone back**

**-take a person anywhere that not htf and put them on the island**

**-or anything you want, as long you ask me**

**Yeah thanks for reading, and review, and now they will start with the teams, real challenges and more**


	4. THE TALL MAN

**Author Note:**

**Hello readers, in this part the islander, if that a word, will have a huge surpise.**

No one POV

All the constants look at the bear.

"Hello my name is Herb, I am the island cook, and gardener I hope you enjoy your stay." Herb said.

"Hey so where do we go?" Jerry asks the light green bear.

"Well if you go through the forest you can make it to the camp site, but if you see a lake, you gone too far, to get on the right track, turn around, and head right ok." Herb instruct

"Okay, but why do you look familiar?" Flippy ask Herb. "Uh no, I never saw you before, any of you, will time to go." Herb said in a hurry as he walks away.

"So where is the forest?" Lifty ask

"I think this way?" Rissa said

"No this way." Lindy said

"Uh girls there two forest." Switch said.

"No there three." Drake said.

The constants look all around, and saw three forests. "Great now what are we going to do?" Carol said as he threw his hat down on the ground, and then picks it up.

"I guess we need to split in groups." Lumpy suggest

"My god, that actually is smart, and it from Lumpy." Sunny said in shock

"What?" Lumpy said.

"Nope he is dump as ever." Carol said.

"Let split in groups of three, since there is 36 of us." Buddhist money said, with his eyes close.

"Okay but me, splendid, splendon't, we have to be in a group." Drake said.

"Why?" Cuddles ask

"Because we are the only ones who can fly, so we find the camp, we can inform the others, and lend them to the camp." Drake said

"I could do that, better then you." Carol said.

Drake glares at him. "Unless you sprout wings, then you could try." Drake said

"So why do you guys go, because we don't have wings." Carol said.

"Because anyone, can get lost, we can't risk that, who knows what in there, that why it better to fly, or stay in a group." Drake said as his anger rose.

Carol scoffs and walked away.

"Okay these are the group."

"Lifty, Annie, Jarry, Jerry, Fuzz ball, Cuddles, Giggles, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Toothy,Lindy, and Drake."

"Next is, Crimson, Switch, Rissa, Handy, Russel, Pop, Cub, Petunia, Flippy, Flaky, Carol, and Splendid"

"Last but not least, "Shifty, The mole, sunny smiles, Risky, Lammy, Disco bear, Lumpy, Nutty, Sniffles, Splendon't, and me Buddhist monkey." Buddhist Monkey said.

Group 1 POV

"So Drake what did you mean, when you mean, whey you said who knows what could be here?" Toothy ask. "Ever since I was in the academy, I feel like I can sense evil spirits, and when I saw evil myths on the paper I feel like I should be more careful, remember once we die we can't come back." Drake said. "Yeah don't remind us." Jerry said in a quiet voice. "Hey look a shed." Lifty said pointing at a shed.

It was made of wood, and had moss over it, rotten wood, and bugs all over it.

"I going to check it out." Lifty said running to the shed. Lifty open the door but found out it was lock. "Hey can someone help me." Lifty said.

"Why?" Annie ask.

"Because we never know what could be in here, like gold, jewels, money!" Lifty said as he did his signature laugh."Why not, never know what could be in there." Drake said as he to Lifty.

After a few attempts, they gave up. "I gave up." Lifty said kicking the door, only to get a few cuts, from sharp points. "I see if I can burn it down." Drake thought "Nope not going to work." Brake said. "Why not, it made of wood?" Drake ask "Because it will burn everything, but if you let me out." Brake started. "No you are not coming out, unless I flip." Drake said stopping Brake from talking.

"Come on, I stronger then you, I can break the door down." Brake said bragging

"I am not going to flip." Drake said. "You know you want to." Brake said with a deep voice. "And why would I what to flip?" Drake question. "We both know, that we want to spread blood, no one will know, beside I hungry." Brake said. "No I fine, no more blood, I not killing anyone." Drake said in his mind

"Hey Drake I found a crowbar." Lifty said snapping Drake out of his mind. "Where you find it?" Drake ask cursorily. "Uh it was on the side of the shed." Lifty said putting his head down. "LET BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!" He scream as he put the crowbar in the side of the door. "Do you know how to use it." Annie ask.

"Of course I a thief I use these all the time." He said as he pull, and pull, until the door flew open, and the crowbar hit Lifty in the face. "OW SOME OF A BITCH!" Lifty scream as he covers his face and blood came down.

"Oh look a drink, can I?" Brake said. "Shut it." Drake said in his mind. "Okay I fine, just a few painful deep cuts, nearly killing me, no no I perfectly fine." Lifty said with sarcasm.

Everyone look in the shed.

Empty nothing inside, expect for a pieces of paper. "What does it say?" Jarry ask

"It just a note, with a man that tall, and pictures of trees near it." Lifty said as he took the note. "Hey look a camera." Annie said as she pick it up.

"Okay let keep going." Cuddles said as he went ahead.

Group 2 POV

"So I would like to say, that this is fucking boring." Switch said.

"No one cares, so shut up okay crazy." Carol said as he push Switch to the ground.

Switch start to growl under his breath, as he went up to Carol. He felt a paw grab him. "You know that not a good idea." Said the voice who grabs Switch. "I know Crimson, but if we get to the camp site I hope there food." Switch said as he kept walking.

"Hey look a house." Flaky said.

"It looks deserter?" Pop pointed out, as he try to put Cub to sleep.

"Who cares, let go in and see what we can find in there." Rissa told them.

IN THE HOUSE.

"Yep no one lives here." Pop said as everyone saw tables, chairs, even beds flip over, rip open, and burned. "Okay I am going to look in the fridge." Switch said as he went to the kitchen. "What in there?" Petunia ask and cover her eyes, so her OCD can't go off.

"Just so, expire milk, rotten fruits, and a BLODDY HEAD, THE FUCK." He scream as he crawl backwards from the head. "What do you mean a bloody head?" Handy ask. Everyone else went in the kitchen.

"Gross." Rissa said.

Flaky, Petunia, and handy start to puke from the sight.

"So I had seen worse." Crimson said as he got glares from everyone.

"Wait look at it." Splendid said.

"No thanks, I rather not." Switch said

"But the eyes are pure white, and the mouth looks like it was screaming before it was cut off, but the cut looks more smooth then Flipqy knife." Splendid said.

He was grab by said name.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, CLEANER THEN MY CUTS, I KEEP MY KNIFE SMOOTH AS FUCK!" He screams at Splendid. "No everything is cut clean off; no knife could have done this." Splendid said in defense. "There is a note near the head." Crimson pointed out. "Well yar, who is the fearless matey who grab it?" Russel ask.

"Not it." Rissa, Petunia, Flaky, Flippy, Splendid, Crimson, Carol, and Pop said at the same time.

It was then only Cub, Handy and Switch left. "Well cub out he only 3." Switch said. "NOT IT." He said a second later. "No hands, you have to do it." Handy said with a smirk. "FUCK MY LIFE!" Switch scream.

He look back at the note, and sigh. He look at it, then the head, back to the note. He did a loud gulp, and grab the note as fast as he could. "FUCK YEAH!" Switch yelled in victory. "Was does it say." Flippy ask, who was not clam down.

"It sure just say, don't look or it takes you." Switch said as he mimic the writing on the paper. "Weird." He add.

Group 3 POV

"So are we there yet?" Risky ask

"No." Splendon't said

"Now?" He ask again

"No." The anti-hero said again.

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now."

"NO."

"Do you like girls?"

"NNOOOO."

Risky start to bust in laughter.

"I got him, or god best day ever." Risky said as Splendon't blush.

"The camp site is up ahead." Buddhist Monkey said calmly

"Okay I go tell the others, then" Splendon't said as he flew away.

AT THE CAMP

"Wow the camp is big." Sniffles said as he looks around the camp.

"Hey look that must be the host over there, I think?" Sunny said as she point to a tall figure with a hood on covering his face.

"Hello wants your name, my name is Lumpy, do you like popcorn, I was marry to a corn one time." Lumpy said as he walk up to the figure

The figure look at him, and said nonthing.

"Hey can I see your face?" Lumpy ask

"…"

"Hey I talking to you"

"…."

"If you say nothing I taking it off."

"…."

"Yippee." Lumpy said as he claps his hands, and slowly went to the hood.

"Maybe it a big cherry?" Lumpy ask like the idiot he is.

"Or his face is made of gold, and that why you hiding?" Lumpy said

"What, where is the money?" Shifty ask, as he woke up from boredom.

"Oh I can't wait any longer." Lumpy squeal as he rip off the hood, and everything else the figure was wearing!

"My god your face." Lumpy said

The figure was taller than Lumpy, the figure might be in the 7 feet tall! He had a black, and gray suit, a black tie, and no face.

"OH SHIT WHAT THE HELL ID THAT!" Risky scream

The figure grew 10 black tentacles, and slice Lumpy's head clean off, the blood went everywhere. He wrote something on a paper and place it on Lumpy's chest, and went away in thin air.

The other came and saw what happen. This cause Drake to flip, but he try to fight it. "Come on i mean look at it, it is blood bath, and I thirsty,so LET ME OUT!" Brake scream in Drake head. Drake clenches his head. "STOP I NOT GOING TO LET YOU MURDER!"

"Hey you okay." Giggles ask him.

"NO I WANT TO BE FREE, I GOING TO MURDER EVERYONE HERE HAHAH!" Brake scream in Drake head

"I-I-I have to go." Drake said as he ran in the forest. "DRAKE IT NOT SAFE IN THERE." Splendon't scream

"What the fuck happen here?" Jarry ask

"A thing, came and murder Lumpy." Nutty said

"Guys Lumpy's head is cut off just like the one in the house." Crimson said as he grab the note off Lumpy's chest.

"What does it say?" Carol ask

"It says, whoever grab my note, will now play my game, my only tips are never look behind you, and never go to the woods…EVER, from the creature of many names." Crimson said.

Drake's POV

I was walking in the woods, trying to relax, from seeing Lumpy deceased body. My throat was sore, but luckily I see a pond.

As I was drinking, I didn't hear the creature behind me.

As I turn around, I bump into someone. "Sorry i-" I stop talking when I saw who I was talking to. I scream, and went to run, but he caught me. He stab me in the neck with something, and blink nothing.

"Can you hear me." He said

"Yes where am I?" I ask

"Good, now you are going to help your 'friends' win the challenge, but I want you to kill them off, one by one, do I make myself clear?"

"No fuck off you as-"

He chokes me "I said do I make myself clear?" He ask again

"Yes." I said in defeat

"Good, now before you ask, if you don't follow my rules, I will hunt you down, skin you, and make a new suit okay." He said.

"Ye-yes." I said in fear.

"Now I'm going to give you a special set of words, and whenever you hear the word, you will become a bloodlust killer, and you not stop until you kill someone, or in a right case, more than one person." He said

"Fine, but what makes you think I wouldn't tell my friends this." I said

"Because I going to wipe your memory clean, now the words are eyes, face, or tall, and if you ever hear a buzz or a static noise you go crazy, and will kill." He said

"No let me go." I said

"I will see you again." He said as he injected me with a needle with a black liquid in it.

"Now have fun Drake." He said

"Yes master." I said before I blackout

Author note:

WOW I have a fucked up mind, but still good, I guess.

I bet you readers know who the tall man is, but review please X) Thanks for reading

Next part will be really better


	5. THE MURDER

**Author note:**

**Wow, I saw a lot of people saying slender was in the last chapter, well there right, I mean it really was easy, anyway onward to the story.**

**Drake's POV**

I woke up, after I black out. "Jesus, what happen to me?" I said to myself.

"Well do you have any beer?" I heard Brake ask, in a stupid way.

"Quiet I heard enough out of you Brake." I thought

"That my job, to kill, and annoy you." He said

"Let just go back to the camp." I said

"I wonder if that blood bath is still there?" Brake ask

"I pray to god it not there." I said to myself.

**AT THE CAMPSITE**

"Has anyone seen Drake after he ran off?" Risky ask." I need to thank him, for getting my dog tags." He added

"No he acted weird before he left, but I think we should look for him." Brenny said.

"Yeah he try to help too." Lindy said getting off the ground, and grab he empty shotgun.

"He should be somewhere?" Switch said.

"But the note said it not safe to go in the woods." Flaky said as she hid behind Flippy.

"Beside he could be dead." Carol said toying with his pistol.

"No if something did happen, then maybe we can help him." Flippy said

Then the speakers came alive.

"Hello constants welcome to your first challenge, and don't worry about Drake I can see that he perfectly fine, for now." The speaker said.

"Where is he?" Crimson ask.

"He is indeed in the forest, but you all must find him, and avoid my friend, while finding the 8 notes, but I see you already saw him, and you got 2 notes, good luck." The speaker said as it went offline

"Okay it going to be night time soon, so let see if we can find anything useful." Handy said.

"Okay but stay in a group okay." Flaky said as she hangs on to Flippy arm

"Fine but let hurry up." Switch said

**Drake's POV**

"Are we lost, I think we are lost?" Drake said. "Can't you just fly up, and see where we are?" Ask Brake

"Yeah, but I to tried, and if I do try to fly, I just fall back down." Drake said in his mind. "So then I can take over." Brake said.

"Can we just find our way back to camp?" Drake said as he continue to walk in the endless forest.

Drake looks around and something shines in his eyes. "Fuck what is that?" Drake ask to himself as he look back. It was a small axe with a note near it. He walks over to it and read the note. "When the time comes, you know what to do." He read aloud. "I guess I could use this?" Drake said as he continue walk.

**AT THE CAMP**

"Okay I think we have enough supplies for now." Jarry said.

"Okay, but I scared of the dark?" Flaky said shaking as some flakes fell off her.

"I think you should be worried about that thing that killed Lumpy." Jerry said as try to get a flashlight work

"But it is dirty in the forest." Petunia said cleaning Handy face.

"Please stop." He said backing away

"So should we get going?" Fuzz ball ask

"Yeah we should." Flippy said as he walk in the forest.

After a while they heard a few noises in the brushes.

"Hey is anyone in there?" Cuddles ask.

Then Drake fell out of the brushes, and he groan.

"Check if he is alright." Flippy said.

Mime check him, and start to do hand motions.

"Okay someone check him, that not Mime, sorry Mime." Flippy said, as Mime flips him off, and walk back towards the group as Carol laugh at Mime.

Giggles looks for a pulse, and after a while she start something.

"He is out cold, but we need to get him back to the camp." She said

"But the notes, we need them." Carol said.

"Fine can someone watch over him until he wakes up?" She ask as she saw a hook go up.

"Yar I do it, me and this matey are friends, beside this here forest is not my kind of place." Russel said as he grabs Drake and put him on his shoulder and he grabs the ax.

**Drake's POV 10 minutes early**.

"Okay so I am confuse as ever now." Drake said. "Why what makes you say that?" Brake ask

"Because I be using that ax to cut a tree that I will see, and when I see that cut, I know that I am going the wrong way, but look at that tree." Drake said as he pointed to a tree next to him. "Uh I can't see, I can only see with you dumbass." Brake said.

Drake turn to a tree that had at least 5 cuts on it. "So it just a tree." Brake said. "I pass this tree five times, but I never went in a circle, as a matter of fact I just went straight, and I still wind up here." Drake said.

"That because I not letting you go just yet." Said a voice behind Drake. He turn around, and saw him. "Oh it you, who are you?" Drake ask.

"Well I had many, but you may either call me master, or as most people say a they scream in fear…Slender man." He said.

"But why do you want me?" I ask

"Because I need anyone, and I mean anyone to kill everyone else in the island, so when I saw you in the forest, well I pick you, now remember what happen last time we met?" He ask

"No."

"Good now your friends are down there, go have fun, and use that ax." He told me.

"And if I don't?"

"Well then." He grab me by his tentacles and lift me in the air. "I give you endless nightmares, I have my friends come and tortured and rape you, then I murder you into a bloody fucking pulp." He said in an angry voice.

"Okay I get it, I do it." I said in fear.

"Good boy, now who evers is by you when you're alone kill them short and simple, but make sure no one see you, and if someone does then." He made a cut neck motion. "Kill them, now off you go." He said as he tosses me in a brush, and then I pass out from the impact. "Oops." He said as he went away

**BACK AT THE CAMP**

Russel put Drake on a bed, in a cabin. Drake then woke up. "What happen?" Drake ask. "Yar we found you in a brush." Russel said. "Oh, damn, but where are the others?" Drake ask

"Well those land lovers, with to find a few scrapes of paper." Russel said. "Oh but why are there doing that?" Drake ask. "It a challenge." Russel said. "But that creature early, it had no face, worst then any then of the seven seas I rode." Russel said. The second he said face, Drake felt something snap in him. He grab the ax, but he made sure Russel did not see. "So are you thirsty matey?" He ask

"Uh yeah just a little." He said. "So what do you want?" He ask. Drake didn't answer instead he took the ax, and he brought it down on Russel good arm. He scream in pain, as he saw his arm come off. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He scream at Drake. "Sorry Russel nothing personal." Drake said as he cut Russel head off. As the blood pool around him, he came back to his sense. "Oh shit, i.i kill him." He said to himself.

**Author note:**

**Sorry to all Russel fans, it was his time, but I still sorry, please review, and might make a second chapter today.** **:)_ Thanks_**


	6. THE CHALLENGE

Author Note:

Hey readers sorry last chapters was short, and I killed off russel, so here is a chapter.

Drake's POV

I was horrify, in cold blood I murder Russel. His blood was everywhere, the bed, the walls, the floor, on me, hell it even on the ceiling. "So you kill him." I heard a voice behind me say. I turn around, and saw it was my master. "Yeah I killed him, but what am I going to do with the body?" I ask.

"I don't know, eat it, burn it, cut it up, I don't care cause it not my problem, so goodbye for now." He said as he left.

"Great I just bury it then, right Brake?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but I am thirsty, and a little hunger, we didn't eat in two days, remember Drake?" He said to me.

"Too bad, I not going to be a cannibal, I can handle being a psychopath, and a murderer, but I refuse to eat with my kind eats." I said to Brake as I pick up the body and went outside. I grab a shovel on the side of the house, and saw a note on it.

"Hope you enjoy your meal, also here are the rest of the notes, p.s don't tell anyone about this or else." Drake said as he read the note, and there were 5 other notes on the back staple together. "See even he thinks you are a cannibal." Brake said.

"No I refuse, I not going to eat a dead body." Drake said as he start to dug a hole, and put Russel body in there. Then he went inside, and grabs the head, and arm and put it in the hole, replace the dirt, and then went to find the others.

"You know, I thought dragons would eat a body like that, all dragons eat animals, why not you?" Brake ask "Because I think it wrong to eat other animals, and I hate my parents and family, expect for Ishine, but I never want you to remind me about them okay?" Drake said as he went in the woods to look for the others.

"So how does it feel to take a live?" Brake ask. "Well to tell you the truth, it felt somewhat good." I said to him. "Oh really, glad you love it, now let find the others." He said to me.

I saw the group up ahead, and then I start to think how I am going to tell them, that Russel is missing, and that I up again. "Tell them that he went to the lake, and you are feeling better." I heard him say. "How do you do that?" I ask him.

"It is complex, but just go to your friends, before I make you kill them." He said, as I left in fear of him.

"Hey look it Drake." Annie said. "Where is Russel?" Giggles ask me. "Well he told me that he was going to the lake, and he'll be back later." I lied

"Oh okay, but does he know the way?" Lammy ask. "Of course, oh and I found these on the way here." I said as I give them the five notes. "You found these on the way here?" Buddhist monkey ask. "Yeah I did, honestly okay." I said as I handed them the notes. "Let go back to the campsite." I said

AT THE CAMPSITE

The speakers went on. "Great job on getting the notes, and no one else died." This made Drake nervous. "Now I will assign you to your two teams.

Team Liquid fire:

Fuzz ball

Sniffles

Petunia

Sunny smiles

Splendon't

Crimson

Nutty

Handy

Flippy

The Mole

Annie

Lammy

Lifty

Pop

Jerry

Cuddles

And

Risky.

Team Nitrogen Freeze

Drake

Brenny

Splendid

Mime

Carol

Shifty

Lindy

Flaky

Toothy

Rissa

Cub

Giggles

Jarry

Switch

Disco bear

Buddhist Monkey

And

Cro-Marmot

"So those are the teams, now your cabins will have your team name on it, so good luck, tomorrow, will be your first team challenge good night." He said

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

"Drake I need you, come here real quickly, I need to show you something." I heard my master voice in my head.

"Okay, but where are you?" I ask in my head. "Just outside the door." He said

I got up, and went outside quietly. "So I know your challenge, and I want you to get out when it starts." He said. "Out, out for what?" I ask.

"You'll see, now it will get messy, so you going to ask if you can clean their fur." He said

"Wait this said gay as fuck." I said

"Doesn't matter, just use a paper towel, and when you see the next person get out, ask to clean them, and use this alcohol, and then use your fire to burn them to death." He told me. "Yes master." I said as I took the alcohol, and went back to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

A loud bell noise was heard though out the forest, waking up everyone.

Then the speakers came on. "Welcome to your first challenge, please will three people in each team come to the center of the camp for now, thank you." The speaker said.

TEAM LIQUID FIRE  
"So does anyone know the challenge?" Handy ask

"Nope." Pop said back

"Let go with three random people then." Fuzz ball said

A LITTLE LATER

"Okay so it me, Fuzz ball, and Sniffles?" Petunia

"Yep." Fuzz ball said.

"Okay let go then." Petunia

TEAM NITROGEN FREEZE

"Okay I think I should do this challenge." Drake said

"Why should it be you?" Carol ask

"Because I said so, now if you want to do it then I fine with that." Drake said

"Fine I go." Carol said.

"If you too are going, then I going as well, beside I am a super hero." Splendid said.

AT THE CENTER OF THE CAMP

"Welcome my fellow campers you are about to be in a paintball fight, now this is a best two out of three, so grab your guns, and head into the dome to your left." The speaker said.

IN THE DOME

"As you can see, there is two sides, you must stay on your side only, once you hit five times your out, and if you disobey any of these rules you going back home." The speakers said as a clock went off. "GO."

I start to shoot wildly, hoping to get hit, seeing what my master meant. "Drake get to cover." Carol said to me. "I know what I doing." I said as I got hit by a barrage of paintballs. "Ow that fucking hurts." I said

"When you get hit five times, you must go to the door on your left." The speaker said.

I went to the door.

"Good job getting out there." A voice said.

"Yeah, next time, would you tell me, if there is going to be pain." I said

"Oh forgot that, do you have the alcohol?" He ask "Yes master now all I have to do is wait." I said as I sat on a bench. "Okay I looking forward to see you killing more people." He said as he went away.

Then the door open to Petunia. "Great I got this all over me." She said.

"Really I never notice." I said to her.

"Yeah, I got this on my feet, tail, even my face." She said

Once more I felt something snap in me. "You know what, what if I help you get clean up?" I ask her.

"Just get me a rag with water." She said as she handed me a rag from her pocket.

I went to the sinks and pour the alcohol on it, when she wasn't looking. "Okay here you go." I said as she took the rag from me.

She went straight to clean herself. After a while she notices something wrong. "Drake is something wrong with me?" She ask me

"Beside the fact that you're on fire?" I said

"Oh Drake you know I with Handy." She said

"No I not joking." I said as I send a little fireball at her, and she caught on fire. She scream in pain as her fur was being burn off. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH." Was all I heard. She drop to the floor, and start to unlit herself. I got up and pour more alcohol on her until it was empty, then I smash the bottle on her.

More screams came from her, until I heard nothing else. The fire die down, and I was a little hungry. I broke one of her arms off, and bit down on it. I then heard a high pitch scream behind me. I turn around to see..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boom cliffhanger, sorry I had to, I also sorry if the last two chapters were a little short, I try to make the next one long, until then

Read review, and relax.


	7. THE CHASE

**Author** **Note:**

**Okay before I start the story, I got two new oc's**

**Nika: Halomaster22323, and you need to give me your oc appearance**

**Creaky: Skull, and skull you can only tell me to kill someone if you win a challenge, more info at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't do this a lot, sorry, I do not own Happy Tree Friends, expect my oc's, but the other oc's belong to their own creators, now it Story time**

Drake's POV

I turn around, and saw some animals I never saw before. One was a lynx, look male. He had white fur, blue army cloths, and yellow eyes. He had a K-Bar commando knife. I went to look at the other, but she disappeared.

"Uh what are you doing?" The lynx ask me. "Nothing, I find her like this." I said back. "But you have her arm in your mouth." He said.

I spit the arm out. "Not anymore." I said. "I think you killed her?" He said as he reaches for his knife. "You have no proof." I said as a smirk came across my face.

He nodded his head towards the top right side of the ceiling. I look at the ceiling and saw a video camera, with the red light on.

"Fuck." I mutter. "So what if I did kill her, it not like I could take you on." I said as I felt my bloodlust coming on. "Come up to my face, and say that." He said as he got his knife.

"Drake you don't have time to kill him, you need to get that video, and destroy it now." My master said in my mind

"Oh, poor you I busy so I can't kill you, but for now just stay out of my way." I said as I went to a different door, and went thought it.

I saw a corridor with many doors. I try to calm down my bloodlust, but fail. I look around the corridor, and saw a chair. I take the chair and place it under the door knob, so that lynx can't follow me. I wonder why he didn't go after me, fuck it less work for me.

I walk through the corridor, and saw a few rooms with names on it. Pool room, food room, cold room, video room. "There we go." I said to myself.

I was about to go thought the door, when I heard a click. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I said to myself. "Go look for a key Drake." Brake said to me.

I continue my walk into the corridor. Until I saw that said key room. I turn the knob, and open the door, and to my surprise it open. It was cold as fuck in there, and not to mention messy. Pizza boxes, boxes that were empty, old candy wrappers, and old video tapes. I saw a key rack, and look thought it. I finally found the video room key. Then I saw a key that got my attention. It was worn out, but I made it out. "Torture room, now I would love to see that room." I said to myself as I walk out, but then I felt something grab my arm. I look at my arm and saw what look like a tongue. "What the fuck is this?" I said to myself. The tongue, then grab both keys and walk away. "WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING!" I scream at it.

"You better get that or else." I heard master say.

"Fine but I better get to kill this thing?" I ask as I gave chase.

As I follow the thing I realized that it was the animal that was with the lynx.

"Hey can I have that back?" I said trying to play nice.

"Why so you can delete the only proof that you kill and ate that girl." The animal said as she want on the walls and then the ceiling.

"Please I promise I make your death fast and painless." I said

"Nope."

"FINE THEN, I HUNT YOU DOWN AND SKIN YOU ALVE!"

"Oh I so scared there nothing you can do up here to me." The animal said

Drake then figure out, it was female. He saw that she had multiple colors. "Wait are you a chameleon?" I ask

"Yes what it to you?" She ask

"Because you are messing with me you fucking whore." I said to her

"Hey that not nice to say to me." She said with an angry glare and she disappears again. "God some of a." I said, and felt a cold hand on me.

"Now look you gone and lost her." I heard a voice from behind. "No master please I-i-i- find her please I just need more time." I mutter and beg to him. "Fine but for now." He said as he cut me in my shoulder. I scream and yell in pain as blood drip down my shoulder. "Now go get her, or else your will be dead." He said as he said towards me.

"Yes master." I said quietly.

"Good now get out of my presences. "Yes master." I said again.

**Camper's POV**

"Oh it looks like Drake is out." The speaker said. "Fucking idiot." Carol under his breath.

"Yes now we are winning." Sniffle said as he got shot three times. Splendid then went to fly but he got shock. "Ow what the fuck!" He said.

"Oh yeah I forgot you can't fly or throw stuff so yeah, your grounded." The speaker said as he laughs like a manic.

"No fair." Petunia said as she got shot five times.

She went to the same room with Drake.

Fuzz Ball went over and shot anyone

He got Carol, and Splendid five times.

"SOME OF A BITCH!" Carol scream as they start to smell something.

Then the fire alarm went off. "God why is the alarm going off?" Fuzz Ball said

"Well it seems that they is a fire so please keep calm." The speaker said

"I go check it out." Sniffles said

He went to the door, and open it up. What he saw scar him.

The first thing he saw was Petunia burning body, and a white lynx. "THE FUCK HAPPEN IN HERE!" He screams at the lynx.

"Oh a red dragon came in and killed her, then fest on her body." The lynx said with no emotion in his voice. "I am sorry if you knew her." He said to sniffles.

"SO OF A FUCKING SHIT, DRAKE KILLED HER!" He screams in rage. "So that his name?" The lynx ask

"Yeah his name is Drake, and he is a murder." Sniffles said as he calm down a little.

"Oh okay, my name is Creaky by the way." He said towards sniffles.

"My name is sniffle."

"Ok let take care of this fire." Creaky said as he went to one of the sinks.

"Hey guys we need some help here." Sniffles said

Splendid walk over to the room, and saw what was left of Petunia.

"What happen to her?" Carol ask as he walk in the room. "And who are you?" He added as everyone else in the other room

"My name is Creaky, and your friend Drake did this."

"You mean ex friend." Splendid said as he looks mad.

"I go tell the others." Fuzz Ball said as he walk away

"Let go find this sick bastard." Carol said as he try the door

But when he try to open the door, it was stuck. "Some of a bitch." He said as they all heard something. Then a buzz saw came and flew at Carol. He didn't have enough time as the saw blade.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BOOM ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER :)**

**Yeah sorry but I not in the writing mood :(**

**So like I said in the beginning**

**Here what you win, if you get the reference in the chapter, but there is non for now.**

**You will win**

**-to pick a someone to die**

**-bring someone back to life**

**-or anything you want, if it is okay with me**

**So for now**

**Drake- read, and review, hope you enjoy**


	8. THE TWIST

Author Note:

Hey guys I here with a new chapter,and I hope you enjoy, and please check out my best friend youtube channel, it Isaac Ojeda, it is his not mines, but I do appear in some of them :)

Drake's POV

I walk down the hallway looking for the keys. "WHERE AER YOU!?"

"You never find me."

"YES I WILL." I look around for anything, any signs of life. "You can't see me, oh too bad."

"NO SHIT, JUST GAVE ME THE KEYS AND THEN I WOULDN'T KILL YOU." I scream at the hallway.

"You're a lair."

"Fine, then I just kill you."

"Then you never find the keys."

"So you're saying you don't have them?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't?"

"STOP PLAY FUCKING GAMES!"

"Why I am winning?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"You know it impolite to curse at girls."

"Well I don't fucking care."

I look around to find her voice but it like she so close, yet so far. I saw some paint on the ground, and I ran to it, and pick it up. I need to throw it at her, and then I could see her much better, then she dead. Drake though as he smile wide.

He couldn't find anything, but a few pieces of wood. He drip the wood in the paint, and he swung the wood board, but he held it in his hand, as the paint went everywhere, and some of it was moving. "Perfect." He said under his breath. "Hey you got paint on me."

"That the point." I did the same thing over, and more went on her. I ran up to her, and I strike her with the board. She went down fast, and I grab the keys. I then walk away, hoping that strike could kill her. After a while I reach the rec video room. I open the door with the key.

I also saw the torture room in there, why I have no clue. So I open that door as well. I saw a room feel with TVs and buttons. To my luck there was a manual on how the room works. It said I had to set the buttons to a room, and then all the traps well go active there. But why well they have this here?

I saw a room full with that damn lynx, Sniffles, Carol, Fuzz Ball, and Splendid. I saw Carol trying the door, but from earlier I block it. I press a random button and out of nowhere a saw blade shot out of the wall straight at Carol. He turn but he was too late. I smile as he was close to death. Then all I saw was a blue blur. The saw blade hit the wall instead of Carol. "FUCK!"

I try another button, and the room start to full up with water, but at a slow pace. Then start to get worried, and splendid slam in the door. Bam, nothing. I had my hand on a button with Kryptonut acorn on it, he had press it before he slam into the door. Now in the room there is a hidden Kryptonut in the room, but by the time they find it, they will drown.

"Did you forget why you are here?" Said a voice behind Drake. He turn to see his Master. "Of course not, I just took a look around here, and now I going to kill at least five people now." Drake said as he went out of the room to the video room.

I went to the camera that had me killing Petunia, and eating her. I felt my stomach go in knots. I felt like I was going to throw up, but I kept it down. I took the video, and I lit it on fire. I drop it on the ground, and stomp on it for wile until nothing remand.

"Good now kill the others." He said as he went away again.

Water group POV

"Where did this water come from?" Fuzz Ball ask looking at the water. "Don't know, but I think we should get out of here." Creaky said. "Guys we need to find a way out and fast." Splendid said as he look sick. "Let try the door again, or the other door." Sniffles said. Fuzz ball, and Carol try the lock door again, but they ended up failing. Creaky, and Sniffles try the door from which they came from. It open up. "Come on let leave." Sniffles said.

Drake faceplam himself for forgetting about the other unlock door. In anger he slam on to a bunch of buttons. By doing this he made the water go faster, nd on the ceiling where a bunch of spinning saw blades. The group was blast out of the room, with them riding the water. Drake press a button with a picture of a shark on it. Then the wall open up to let three small shark come out.

Fuzz Ball felt something bush by his tail, and leg. "Hey who just touch?" He ask. "Not me." Carol said as he look around the room for a escape route. "Well whoever did that, please don't that again." Fuzz Ball said as he try to keep float.

Splendid then scream like a girl. "Dude the fuck?" Carol said. "Okay no one panic, but I think that there is at least a few sharks in the water?" Splendid said as he look terrified.

"Is that a joke cause it not funny." Sniffles said looking a little terrified himself. "No it not a joke look over there." Creaky said as he pointed to a spot in the sea of water.

"Great, just look at the ceiling." Fuzz Ball said as he look up to the ceiling. They soon saw the rapid spinning blades. "Great we going to die at least three different ways, kill by sharks, slice up, or we drown." Splendid as he panic even more.

"Look there is a vent over there." Sniffle pointed out. "Great can we open it up?" Carol ask. "Maybe, but I say let do it." Sniffles said as he swam to the vent. "What about the sharks?" Splendid ask. "Let try and not be there food." Carol said in respond as him and the other went to the vent, and try to pull it open

The shark started to come closer to their prey. Drake nearly jump up and down in excitement. The vent open up a little, and one of the nuts came off. With all their combined strength they open up the vent, it was big enough to fit them all in it. First was Sniffles, then Fuzz Ball, Creaky, Follow by Carol, and last but not least Splendid.

"Stupid sharks you get even get a powerless superhero." Splendid said making fun of the sharks. But when he wasn't looking one of the shark mangers to get it head in the vent, and bit on Splendid's tail feet. He yelled in pain as he felt blood drip down. Fuzz Ball, and Creaky try to get it off him. Creaky took out his knife, and stab the shark's head. It took a while but the shark let go of Splendid and died.

"Thanks, but I need medical attention." Splendid said as he winces in pain. "Yeah let keep following this path, maybe it lead somewhere?" Sniffles said.

AFTER TRAVELING THOUGH THE VENTS

"Look it light." Carol said. "Yeah, but what is in there?" Sniffles ask as he went to see what is in the room with light in it.

What he saw was weapons, TVs, and Drake. Sniffles grasp as he went quiet. He saw that Drake didn't know that they were there. "What wrong Sniffles?" Creaky ask.

"It Drake, but he doesn't know were here." Sniffles said. "That little fucker, he killed petunia, let get him, while we still have the element of surprise." Carol said

"Yeah, I can kill him, if I get close enough." Creaky said. They quietly open up the vent, and went in the room as quietly as they can. Creaky took out his knife, which already had a few blood stains on it. He saw that Drake had a First Aid kit on his chest.

He found it weird that Drake wasn't moving, but he got closer to the chair Drake was in, and with a quick swipe cut Drake head off. The head roll off, and blood went everywhere. "Great now grab the first aid kit.

Creaky grab it, and ran up to Splendid, and open up the kit. He froze when he saw what was in there. "EVERYBODY GET TO COVER!" He scream as he threw the kit, and it showed an clock with a number going down.

Everyone went to cover, then all went behind a tip over desk, as the first aid kit bomb went off.

"Holy shit, he had a bomb what the fuck does he get a bomb?" Carol said.

"That because my master gave it to me." A voice said.

Everyone turn and saw a person.

Drake's POV 10 minutes early.

I was watching the group trying to open up the vent. I got upset when they were successful, but my smile had return when Splendid got bit by the shark. "Do you know where that vent will lead to?" I heard master ask me. "No why?" I said back. "It leads here." He said.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"They will be looking for a first aid, and I have one."

"Go on"

"I want you to make a dummy, and place the kit on it."

"Why wouldn't that help them?"

"Not if it is a bomb."

"Oh really may I see?"

He handed me the bomb.

It look just like a normal first aid, expect that this had a bomb with a countdown on it.

"So where am I going to a dummy?" I ask as I turn around, and saw he already had one, that look just like me.

"Not funny." I said.

"Doesn't matter, now they want to kill you, so I put fake blood in here, and when they 'kill' you, they will think it was the real you." He said

"Good plan, but what do I do?"

"You be in the video room, waiting for them."

"Okay." I said as he went away.

I grab a chair, and place the dummy on it, and I made the bomb had 5 minutes on it. I unscrew the bolts on the vent so it look easy, and made it quieter by giving the bolts oil, so it wouldn't make a single sound. I put a hidden pillow that was color gray like the floor, and place it under the vent where they should land.

I then went into the video room as I waited for them.

PRESENT TIME

"How are you alive, I killed you?" Creaky said

"No you kill the dummy, you dummy." Drake said as his shadow got longer.

"And who this Master?" Fuzz Ball ask

"Oh I have to call him Master, you call him the SlenderMan." Drake said as his shadow took a form of a tall man.

"Impossible he not real, it was proven a myth, then again you not as smart as me." Sniffles said.

This anger Drake, as his shadow came out of the wall.

"Just a myth, you have no clue have fucking wrong you are." Said the shadow.

"Wait, are you?"

Before he could finish all elections start to make static noises. "Yeah I just a myth." The shadow said.

Creaky grab his knife and threw at the shadow. It went through him, and cut Drake's neck. He didn't move, it like he didn't feel it. "No way." "Is that real." "I seen crazier." "That inanimal."All th aniamls said as they saw Drake. Drake blood was black, pure black. "Oh and Drake is under my control." The shadow said.

"How?" Sniffles ask. "Oh it simple, once you inject your blood in them, they like your slave, but my form of slavery is different from Fuzz Ball slave work.

"What do you mean?" He ask

"You have to please your master, and all that, but my slaves have kill, and do way worst, but I have no more use of Drake." He said.

Drake eyes widen as Slender waved a hand in front of Drake. His blood went back to red, and he blackout. "Now I need a new one, goodbye."

"So we can just tell our friends about you." Splendid said.

"Oh I just going to erase your memory."

"WHAT!" They all said.

Slender waved his hand, and all of their eyes went wide, and they all blackout.

"Time to search for a new slave."

Author Note:

Yea plot twist….right.

So yeah, I hope you enjoy, sorry if I not using your oc now, or right, just tell me, and can you guess who going to work with HIM.

READ AND REVIEW.

Drake: didn't they just read the story.

Me: STOP TALKING


	9. THE MEMORY

Author Note:

Hey readers, thanks for reading my story, so here a chapter.

Disclaimer: Man I need to do this more, any way I don't own htf.

Drake's POV

I can't remember, I can't remember my life, I can't remember love, I can't remember life. Only the pain and all of the suffering. I open my eyes to see myself in happy tree town, but I was on the island, was I, or was I dreaming?

I move my arms, and felt it. My brother did something like this, but I can't remember what it was, much like everything else. But he remember this place, and he wish he didn't. This was the place where he meet Brake, or at least his demon side, before he got into Drake.

"Brake do you know where we are at?" Drake ask.

"…"

"Brake are you there?"

"…"

"Brake the fuck come stop messing around."

"…"

" Well I guess I have my mind to myself for a while." Drake said to himself.

"Yeah, I not in your mind, but out here is different." Drake turn and saw a dragon just like him. He was a gray mist color, and dark red eyes, sharp claws, and where his heart is supposed to be, with a hole in it. "Looks like we can meet face to face." The dragon said. "Brake how did you get out of my mind, and where are we?" Drake ask.

"Oh no Drake, I didn't get out...no you got in." He said as he had a huge smile on his face.

"What, what do you I got in?"

"Well you knockout, so you in here with me."

"But you look so weird."

"This is my demon form when I not in control of you, and this hole is where my heart is, but I did tell your brother about that." Brake said "My brother, which one?"

"You know, Ishine Kido, that brother, I told him about my past, so if you want you can ask him, but in the meantime, let get back in the real world." Brake said.

I woke up with a start. "Hey Drake you're up." I turn and saw Fuzz ball, Carol, Splendid, Sniffles, and a white lynx. "Yeah, but I had a weird dream." Drake said as he got up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fuzz Ball ask. "No I don't to talk about it, but thanks for asking." I said. "Well does anyone remember what happen to us?" The lynx ask.

"Well first, who are you?" Drake ask. "My name is Creaky, I met your friends, but from that point on I can't remember what happen." He said.

"Okay, but we need to get back to our other friends." Drake said. "There are more of you?" He ask.

"Yeah we all came here for well at least what we thought was a game show or something." Drake said. "Instead it we all on island trying not to die." Drake added.

"Oh well can't you leave here?" Creaky ask.

"Nope we can here from a few humans when we came here on their ship, or something." Drake said,

"Humans, are you sure they were humans?" He ask.

"I pretty sure they were human, no tails or fur just skin." Drake said.

"I can't believe that." He said.

"Well my brother is part human, so yeah I say there real." Drake said.

"Wait brother?"

"You're kidding right."

"Didn't we meet him before."

"Oh okay you guys meet him, well just Sniffles meet him." Drake said.

"Oh and what does that have to do with anything with humans?" Creaky ask

"Well first off my brother, is a little different, you see the first five newborns are gifted with special powers." "My brother was the first newborn born."

" He is part human, and part dragon. His name is Ishine Kido, and he back at town, can't believe you guys don't see him." Drake said.

"Well describe him." Sniffles said.

"Okay, fine, he taller then lumpy, red scales, and in either form he had red spikey hair, and he doesn't wear any shirts or shoes, but does black shorts. He has a sword on his back. Last but not least, he has markings on his whole body." Drake said as he went into his hoodie. Drake took out a picture.

It had a small dragon, with small wings, and sky blue eyes. He was being held by a taller dragon, that had no shirt, and weird markings. "I'm the small one, and the taller one is the is my brother. "Why you know if I had this, I could blackmail you." Sniffles said.

Drake smile and he turn the photo. Now it show a dragon that was at least taller than the smaller one, and he had a bow, and arrow on his back, and was holding a bloody sword and he was on top of a dark creature.

"Oh and me and my brother are demon hunters then I forget to mention that?" Drake said with a smirk.

"Wait that you, but t was date at least a couple mouth then the other photo?" Fuzz Ball ask.

"Yeah dragons grow up faster." Drake said as he put the photo away.

"I going to check around here okay." Drake said as he went outside.

He saw that he was in a corridor, but he didn't know that he was being watch. He was walking down the corridor looking for a exit. He saw a room, and to his surprise it was full with water, and sharks!

"Okay not there." He said to himself, and he turn around.

When he turn around he trip on the ground. But before he could get up, he saw a ax come at him. Luckily he was quick on his feet, and he dodge it. Yet he only got stuck in the back, but it wasn't deep. "Ow what the fuck, who are you?" Drake ask.

All he saw was a floating ax, and the next thing he know, he felt blood coming from his neck.

Author Note:

Yeah sorry that it was small, I make it up.

So what do you think.

Is drake alive or DEAD

Please review, no hate and have a wonderful day :)


	10. THE VICTIM

Author Note:

Hey guys before I start this chapter, let me tell you about my best friend channel, I said it already but I don't care, it Isaac Ojeda, and I am In some of the videos, so what out further notes let start the story.

Disclaimer: I do not on HTF

? POV

I walk out of the building, and lock the doors, so the others can't leave. I then went into the forest, and I try to find my way to the campsite. I mentally smile, when I found the camp site. I look thought the window looking for a new target.

And I thought the people I meet in the forest where weird, yet talking animals, I never would have thought of that. And I'm over 500 years. Whatever they're all going to die one way or another.

I scan the room for any kind of target, then I spotted one, but he near someone, not a problem. "Stay here okay, I'll be right back." Said a golden bear walking away. I went thought the wall and went up to my victim. I took out the needle with my blood, and I slam it into my victim neck. "Now listen to me." I demanded

"Go go ga ga." "I look down, and saw I ejected a young bear. "Hey what are you and what are you doing with Cub?" I turn around and saw two bears. Before I could wave my hand to erase there memory I heard a gunshot. Then I saw my chest had a hole in it. I saw that one of the bears had a shotgun.

"That is not going to stop me." I said as I wave my hand and they both collapse. "Holy crap." I turn and saw a purple beaver. I did the same thing again, and the same result happen. I turn around and left the campsite.

Cub's POV

Cub just sat there and stares at the tree friends on the ground. He look around the room and saw cro-marmot in the room. He then stood up, and went to cro-marmot. He always hated how he never EVER died in the town, but he was going to change that. He crawls his way to the kitchen area, and look around. He saw lots of things that could break that ice block of his. But he was too small to reach.

So he went to the freezer, and opened it. He instantly felt the chills of the freezer, and he didn't have a shirt. He saw an ice pick, and he went to go grab it. "Hey little buddy." Cub and saw Jarry. "Now why are you here, but then again we left Disco Bear in charge." Jarry said to himself.

He then close the freezer. "Come let get you back in your crib." Cub struggle in the wolf's arm, trying to break free. "Oh your so cute when you struggle."

Cub getting annoy with the wolf bit on his hand. Then he realize he had no teeth. "Cub that gross now I need to wash my hand." Jarry said putting Cub down. Using his time wisely he ran back to the freezer.

He grab a chair and dragged it to the freeze, and he climb on top of it, and he grab the ice pick. "Cub get down from there." Jarry said as he was behind Cub. Cub did what he was told, but he kept the ice pick hidden.

Jarry then pick Cub up, and proceed to the other room. "I guess we should leave someone else in charge." Jarry said. Cub shook his head yes. "Cute, do you think I the best." Jarry ask. Cub once more shook his head yes. "Sweet." "Well what do you think of me." Jarry ask

"Dead." Cub said. "Well I wouldn't say, that, but wait what." Jarry was shock that Cub talk, and his first word was dead. Cub put on an evil smile, as he told the hidden ice pick he hid behind his back, and stab Jarry in the shoulder. "AAHHH" The sudden act of pain made him drop Cub.

Cub then turn around, and saw Cro-marmot. He walk up to the giant ice block, and stab the pick in it. He kept at this for a while, until the ice start to chip. Cub look back at Jarry, he was out cold from the blood lost, but he'll live…maybe.

Cub then stab the ice block a few more times until he started to think to himself.

'Why am I doing this.' 'I hurting my friends' 'But he told me too' 'I don't want to disappoint him' Cub saw that he broke the ice block. With his entire baby might. He stab the pick in the block as it broke into a million pieces. He smile, but then saw some Cro-marmot on the ground face down.

He grab the pick again, and walk over to the defenseless cave man. He then lift the pick and close his eyes so blood can't get in them. He brought the pick down in the ground. He then felt a quick, and a little painful vibration in his body.

He open his eyes, and to his surprise there was no body, no blood, no statistician of killing. He felt a cold paw on his shoulder. It felt super cold as if it was…in an ice block.

He turns around and saw who he expected. It was Cro-Marmot, with a piss off face on him. "Now look what you did." He said. Cub's eye widen in shock that the caveman spoke.

"Oh god my shoulder." Jarry wine when he woke up. Cro walk up to him. "You okay?" He ask, but Jarry eyes weren't focus. "Uh who is it?" He ask. "It me Cro." He said.

"No no no no Cro is a big ice man, and you not ice." Jarry responded in a dopey voice as his eye look in two different dictions. "Great lost too much blood." Cro said putting Jarry down on one of the beds in the main cabin.

"Now Cub, why did you take me out of my block?" Cro ask, only to receive a confuse look. "What you mad, because I can talk?" Cro ask. Cub made a even bigger confuse face. "Fine the cloths and ice block, they were a bet back in 2008from my asshole friends, but my friends never got me." Cro said

Cub just made a oh face, but then he did a creepy smile as he took out the ice pick. Cro took out his club, and ran towards Cub.

Cub threw the pick at Cro, only to hit him in the kneecap. Cro grab his knee and scream in pain as he lay on the floor. Cub went to the bleeding man, but got to close. Cro with all of his strength grab his club, and swung it at Cub. Due to his height, Cub went flying like a home run.

He bash into the fridge, as he hit it thought, it skin his poor weird baby back, and as he slides down the fridge blood could be seen. Cub wince in pain, he look around, only to see Cro charging at him. He try to get up, but failed.

Cro kept on charging, but since he was a caveman, his feet were wet from the block, so he slip and he was sliding on the floor, crashing into the counter, of the kitchen.

Cub using this as a quick counter, ran up to Cro, grab the pick in Cro's knee, but he twist it painfully, and rip it out, earning him a girly scream from Cro. He smile at the pain he gave Cro. He stab Cro multiple times, in the knee, leg, arm, shoulder, and even in his back.

Finally, when Cro was about to die, Cub stab him in the neck, and slide across as blood went everywhere. Cro had die after that move.

Cub thought about how to bury the body. His attention turn to Jarry when he groin in pain again.

Cub did his best to drag the dead body of Cro, and place it near Jarry.

He drag Jarry off the bed, and he punch him in the eye so it looks like Cro went down with a fight, and he took the pick and put it in Jarry's hand.

He smile, and saw that when he punch Jarry he had earn a black eye, and he kill Cro, not Cub.

"Is Master please." Cub said as a huge glooming shadow was behind him. "Yes, you done much better then Drake."

Normal POV

"Where is Drake, it been at least 20 minutes?" Splendid ask

"Don't know, should we go look for him?" Fuzz Ball ask

"No he has Brake with him, so he should be fine." Sniffles said.

"Who Brake?" Creaky ask.

"Well you see, uh, well Brake is a oh god how can I put this." Splendid start.

"Brake is Drake demon that is bloodlust, and buckshit crazy." Sniffles said with no concern.

"He what?" Creaky ask a little shock.

"Yeah some of us have a flip side, that includes Drake, Annie, Jarry, and Flippy." "But they need to be trigger. "For instance if Drake get to mad, or see too much blood, he'll flip, is anything reminds Filppy he'll flip, I not sure about Jarry, or Annie, but that something I don't what to see." Sniffles said.

"Oh okay, but if what you say is true, then why are you with him?"

"Because where we live if you die, you come back the next day." Sniffles said

"Yeah, can't buy that."

"It true, but it also painful." Fuzz Ball said.

WITH DRAKE

My neck felt like on fire, my blood gush out like a fountain. I place both of my hands on my neck, and felt blood of course. I look at the ax, and saw a figure move, but it was too late.

I drop down on the ground, as I felt death come over me.

'Hahaha you're died'

'Quiet Brake, just help okay'

'Fine now I get to have fun'

The figure kick the dead body for good measures." I thought you were going to kill me, but now look who dead." It was the chameleon from early. She only heard the water swishing.

"What can't hear you, oh that right your dead." She said to himself and Drake's dead body. "That what you think." Drake lash at the chameleon, and slam her into the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Brake scream in her face.

"uh-uh-oh."

"I ASK YOU A FUCKING QUESTION!"

WITH THE GROUP

Splendid head perk up, when he heard screaming. "Something wrong?" Creaky ask

"Uh maybe, I can hear screaming." Splendid said.

"But I don't hear anything." Creaky said.

"Oh and I'm a superhero." Splendid said as he brag. "But your horrible at it." Carol added.

"Quiet, point else I can hear something, so let go and check it out." Splendid said.

Sniffles, Fuzz Ball, Creaky, Carol, and Splendid went out the door, and went down the same hallway as Drake.

Then then spot him, but at a wrong time, he was choking someone. "Drake what the fuck are you doing?" Splendid ask.

"Drake oh no, he not here at the moment." Said Brake. "Why is his voice different?" Creaky ask

"Oooohhhh so the new guy doesn't know me?" Brake drop the body, as it start to grasp for air. "My name Brake, and if you make me mad, let just say it be a unpleasant time." He said.

"Oh, so what should we do?" Creaky ask. "Try to calm him down." Splendid said. "And how are we going to do that?" Creaky ask.

"He just will need to listen to his music, and he'll be fine." Splendid said. "Okay so where is it?" Creaky once ask. "It back at camp, beside we need to get to the other anyway." Splendid said. "Uh Brake can we go back to camp and now kill anyone?" Splendid ask. "Maybe, just don't make me piss off." Brake said.

Splendid saw the chameleon. "So what is your name?" Splendid ask. "My name is Nika." She said.

ONE BORING WALK LATER

"So this is where your friends are?" Creaky ask. "Yeah, well Drake friends, my victims." Brake said with a smile.

"Let just go inside, I can't keep Annie waiting." Fuzz Ball said as he open the door.

They all open the door to see Jarry, with a ice pick in his hand, and a dead body that look just like Cro. He eyes where widen then the sea, and he saw the others with a shock face, expect Brake who had a smile.

"Guys I swear I did not do this." He said

Author Note:

Yes done, well readers hope you enjoy my story, like I said in the begging check out my friends Youtube channel.

Oh an di be going with him on a trip in two days, and will not be back for a while yeah sorry about that, so this will be my last update for a while, bye readers I look forward to see new stores :)


	11. THE NEWS

**Author Note:**

**Wow I did not update in a while…well what are you doing reading this read the story.**

**Normal POV**

It as if time had frozen. All eyes were either point at the shock Jarry, or the deceased Cro-marmot. No one had said a word in what felt like minutes, hours, days, mouths, or even years. Up until Splendid decides to take action.

He jump at Jarry, but only for him to avoid it at last second, since Splendid still wasn't fully functional. "Woah woah, guys I know this looks bad, but you have to-" Jarry was cut off when Splendid punch him in the gut.

"Can someone please-" This time Splendid was cut off as Jarry kick him in his gut. Splendid would have not even felt the kick, but he felt it, he is a superhero after all, something is not right. They kept on sending strikes after strikes to each other.

No matter how punches one would get, but were not showing signs of stopping. "Guys can't we just talk this over?" Fuzz Ball ask. But they ignore him. "Your friends are weird." Nika said. " Yeah said the person who attack me earlier." Drake said as he was back in control.

"That because you try to kill me earlier."

"No your lying, I don't remember anything that has happen to me since too days ago."

"You mean you don't remember anything that happen between us?"

"No, and I'm sorry if I try to do anything thing to upset you."

"No no all you did was try and kill me."

"Oh sorry."

The fight between Splendid and Jarry was still going on. "So what going on here?" A voice said at the door. Everyone expect Splendid, and Jarry turn to see who it was. It was a pure white Wolf, with gray as his details, but much of his body was cover by his hoodie. Drake know it was crimson, but he doubt the others would know who he was.

You could say, that crimson is manly an outsider, but has a rough past, but that all he know about him. "Well if you must know, I just caught this murder." Splendid said as he point to Jarry.

"I said I didn't do it." Jarry said thought gritted teeth.

Crimson look at the dead body, and back at the group.

"Are you sure, or did you just assume it was him without asking some question?"

Splendid eyes widen." No-i-i-I just saw him with some kind of pick, look see." Splendid point to the ice pick near Cro-marmot dead body. Crimson look at the pick, and the body. "There is no way he could have done it."

"WHAT?" Carol yelled before he grab crimson. "Look he kill him, and it clear as day."

"Think about it." Crimson said. "What the fuck does that mean?" Carol said.

"Cro's body is cut up, but yet the pick is not sharp enough to do that, and trust me I know a thing or two about blades, and death ok." Crimson said.

Then the speakers went on. "Attention all campers, we have some new people, so please come to the docks and meet the new bai- uh I mean new vic- no no no I mean new campers, yeah that it campers." The speakers then went off.

"Wait new campers, why would they be here?" Fuzz Ball ask.

"I don't know but maybe we should warn them?" Drake said.

"Yeah let go." Crimson said.

**Author Note:**

**Ok first off sorry that my chapters are super short but my writer said is tired, and I been doing a little too much assassin creed revelations**, **and** **trolling on MW3 wii, so I sorry, I make the next chapter way better, and if you see a on the MW3 wii online, that me, and I will troll you :) Please review**


	12. THE NEWCOMERS

Author Note:

Ok readers here is a new chapter, and it is only 9.99$. So what are you waiting for, get your parents wallets, and order this chapter.

Normal POV

All of the campers who were still alive were at the docks, waiting for the new campers, most wondering who it could be.

The boat stop, and then a ladder came down, and one by one each of the new campers went down the ladder.

The first one was a wolf, and from it body structure it has to be male., who had gray fur with white on his tail. A red and black plaid shirt, with a straw hat.

The next one was a wolf, who appear to be female from her body structure. She had a purple hoodie, a white bandana around her forehead.

The next one was a black, and white panda. A red sheaf wrapped around his head, a green short sleeve shirt, and gray blue jeans that goes to his knees. A big earring on his left ear. Sharp buck teeth, and gray green eyes.

The speakers went on again. "Well campers as you know, I said we have new campers, I hope you all remember Fang, Boony, and Tommy, now do you."

Fuzz Ball ran to Tommy.

"Oh Tommy, how did I miss you. (heads up, I terrible at romance)." Fuzz Ball said as he hug tommy. "We came to rescue you guys." Boony said.

This caught the attention of all the campers. After a while giggles decide to speak up. "What do you mean rescue?" Giggles ask

"Well someone came by the town and told us that you guys went on a prison jail island, and we had to get you." Fang said.

"No we here on a contest to win 1,000,000,000, but it not really looking so great." Giggles said.

"And why is that?" Tommy ask.

"Because even since we got here lumpy, maybe russel and petunia, and cro had die." Splendid said.

"For real, but than that means they can't come back to life." Bonny said.

"Well since all of the campers have meet, I would like for you all to report to the event dorm, for your first challenge ever, well your first real challenge." The speakers said.

"But where is this dome you speak of?" Sniffles ask.

"Well here the fun part, you guys need to find it."

"Are you kidding us." Flippy ask.

"Hmm let me see…nope, goodbye." The speakers power down.

"Great, now we need to get to a place that we no clue how to get to." Brenny complain.

"So what it an adventure if you ask me." Risky said

"But who knows what out there." Sunny said.

"What if there more of that th-thing, that got lumpy." Flaky said as she was with flippy

"What thing?" Fang ask.

"It was this big black, and white thing, and it was tall." Rissa said.

"It just kill lumpy so fast, and it didn't have a face." Lindy added

"It was so weird." Cuddles said

"Well, in that case let get on the boat." Boony said.

Then all turn around to face the ship, but all they saw was the great blue open sea. No ship. "Where is the ship, it was here a minute ago." Tommy said.

"Great now it seems that the rescue team is in need of rescuing." Carol joke.

"Quiet, who is in charge anyway?" Fang ask.

"We don't know." Drake said. "But he can talk to us, from the speakers."

"Great, can we swim back?" Pop ask

Everyone look at pop. "Stop with the pipe bro." Switch said as he looks at pop with wide eyes.

"Sorry." He said back.

"Well we should at least find this dorm, I mean like, how bad is it to find this event dorm?" Lammy said.

2 painful, and breath taking hours later.

"Is that it over there?" Flaky ask as she had cuts all over her body, like everyone else from walking in the forest.

"God let hope so." Risky said as he ran up to the dome.

Risky kept on running until he was at the front door. He looks inside.

It was an empty room, the lights were off, all of the doors were close as well. Not a living soul, the only things in there were scatter paper, and dust bunny everywhere.

"Guys check this place out." Risky said.

Everyone else went to risky.

"So what is in there?" Disco bear.

"Nothing, just nothing at all." Risky said to the group.

"Really, let me see." Sunny said.

"Yeah the lights were off, and everything, I saw dust bunnies as well." Risky said.

"But it bright as day in there." Sunny said.

"You say what now?" Risky said in shock as everyone look at the inside of the dorm.

Sunny was right, the dorm was bright. The lights were indeed on, the floors were clean, and even there was someone in there as well. "That weird, I could swear to god, it was not like that a minute ago." Risky said

"Whatever let go inside, it getting dark here." Lifty said.

"Yeah I agreed with my brother, let go inside." Shifty said right after.

Everyone went inside. At the front of the room is a light green bear. "Hey look it that bear that we meet when we got here.

The bear look at the campers. "So you found the dorm, surprising." The bear said

"So are you the in charge?" Lindy ask

"Not me, but are you ready for the challenge?" The bear ask.

Everyone thought about this for a while, until they decide they were ready.

"Well we are all ready, so what the challenge?" Carol ask

"Good." The bear took out a M4A1. "So who knows how to shoot a gun?"

Author Note:

Crap, why must I make short chapters.

Well it something, anyway, hope you like read and review, have a nice day. Wait where my money you own me. Where you going, stay away from that back button, I warning you, there nothing else to read from this point on….

Ok maybe this part is here, but for now really bye


	13. THE KINFE

Author Note: Good job you reader are the something amount number of reader to click on my story, here a chapter :).

P.S if I get a little into the gun info…I PLAY A LOT OF CALL OF DUTY :)

Normal POV

Everyone gasp from the gun that been place in front of their face.

"Is everything okay, I didn't to startle anyone." The bear said.

"No it okay, it just that it not normal for a random person to take out a gun." Drake said

"Well I sorry, but it your challenge, so everyone pick a gun, and get to the next room." The bear commanded.

"Wait you're not going to tell us your name?" Brenny ask.

"Uh- I not allowed giving that sort of information out to anyone." The bear said.

"And why is that?" Tommy ask

The bear look at him. "I just not allow to give that information, and let leave it at that." The bear warn.

He then sigh, and started to speak again. "Now please without any further question, please head to the door on the left, and the rules will be told to you then." The bear said.

No one spoke but all went in the room. It was a huge firing range. "Uh is it okay if I don't do this." Flippy said in the back of the group. "Well did you take your medicine?" Flaky ask him. "Ha funny thing is that I sort of forgot my medicine at my house." Flippy said embarrass.

This cause everyone to back up from him afraid of Evil coming out. "Yeah just wait outside, and don't kill none of us." Carol said.

"Yeah ok." Flippy said as he head to the door. But then the door pull back, and a wall replace it as if it wasn't there at all.

"The fuck." Flippy said as he back away from the now newly wall.

"What now?" Carol ask.

The speakers came on. "Oh it seems you guys and girls are trap." The speaker started. "Hey you can't do this." Annie said.

"Well I just did."

"We can just break thought." Sunny said.

"Yeah good luck on that." The speaker said with sarcasm in it voice.

"But what if I flip, or so one else flips?" Flippy ask in a panic.

"Oh well, then you done, and flippy."

"What?" He ask with fear in his voice.

Suddenly the room was full with red lights and sounds that were like bombs going off. "SOILDER GO AND GRAB THAT RPG AND DESTORY THAT COPPER." Said a random voice coming from the speakers. After a while it ended. "Uh I afraid to look, but is Flippy okay." Flaky said hiding behind Carol, and Cuddles. "Oh no darling." Flippy open his eyes to reveal it to be a yellow green color. "I just dandy." Evil said.

'hey how come evil gets to kill people, and not me?' brake ask in drake mind. "He not killing anyone." Drake said out loud. Evil look at the group. "Soooooo…WHO WHATS TO DIE FIRST!" He scream as he took out his bowie knife.

"Flippy clam down, and put the knife away." Lindy demand softly. Evil just look at her for a good minute, and then at his knife. "Uh yeah no." Evil said as he threw his knife at Lindy. She panic for a moment unable to move, until she was tackle to the ground by Jarry. "Hey what was that for?" Jarry ask her. "Sorry not use to knife coming at me." She responded.

Then the room was full with a high pitch scream full the room. Everyone turn to the source of the scream. It was toothy who had blood coming from his chest, and the blood was coming from a deep cut made by the thrower knife. His face got paler and paler until he drop dead on the floor.

No body spoke for a while until Flaky busted out crying. Annie, and Lammy went to calm her down.

The others silently cry for the loss of a friend.

Author Note:

Ok kinda dark in my opinion, but hey sorry for the shortness, and be happy it a chapter. Now WHERE MY MONEY

Oh yeah if you want hit me up on XBOX LIVE, it SHYSWORDMAN, all caps….No questions about the name it was for runescape..just add me please, p.s I am a troll I dare you to go in a corner. Come one challenge me I will trap you *troll face*

Read and review please


End file.
